A Bones Summer
by FaithinBones
Summary: This is part of the Bonesology End of Summer Pop-Up Fan Fic Challenge. These will be short stories and hopefully light and fun. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Bonesology End of Summer Pop-Up Fan Fic Challenge.

(Takes place shortly after "The Hole in the Heart")

A/N: I'll try to keep these light and Fun

Prompt: Shopping for a bathing suit

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

"Oh my God!" Booth thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head. "No . . . no, no, no, no, you can't wear that in public . . . you'll be arrested for indecency or . . . inciting a riot or . . . no absolutely not."

Surprised and angry, Brennan crossed her arms against her breasts and glared at her boyfriend. "What do you mean no? You can't tell me what to wear. This is my body not yours."

He knew he'd made a mistake as soon as the works had poured from his mouth and now she was going to dig her heels in. _Oh God._ "I know it's your body, believe me I know . . . I just meant that that swim suit is smaller than a postage stamp in all the wrong places." Frustrated, he saw her slowly shake head.

"Just because I'm living with you now doesn't mean you can dictate how I dress, Booth." She had tried the suit on for fun to see how Booth would react. She had forgot about his prudish ways and now he was backing her into a proverbial corner. She hadn't really wanted to buy the suit, but he was forcing her to do it out of principal. "If I wish to wear this at the beach then you have no say in the matter."

His mind furiously trying to find a way to make her find another suit, Booth realized that he wasn't going to win. He never won these things. "Fine, buy the damn thing and wear it. I won't care." Except he would. He was just afraid he was going to end up in jail at the end of the day. There was no way he would tolerate strange men ogling his Bones. Just no way.

Furious that their trip to buy bathing suits was turning into an argument, Brennan jerked her head up and down. "Fine, I will." Turning on her heels, she stalked back into the dressing room and glared at the bathing suit she really wanted hanging on the hook. _I know he's prudish. I know that. Why did I do that?_ Resigned that she had to save face, she changed back into her jeans and blouse and held both swim suits in her hand. _I'll buy both. I'll punish Booth for one day and then I'll wear the one I like._

After she left the dressing room, Brennan was surprised to find Booth gone. Not sure if they were bickering or if they were having a full blown argument, Brennan looked around the shop for her boyfriend. Spying him in the men's wear section, she walked over to where he was standing.

A young female sales clerk held up a swim suit and smiled at her customer. "This one would show off your well-developed physique. You obviously work out."

"I do alright." Booth was flattered that the clerk had noticed that he worked out, but the bathing suit she was holding up had less material than the underwear he was wearing under his jeans. "I . . ." A snort behind him and Booth turned to see Brennan grinning at him.

"I can't imagine that suit would be suitable." Brennan knew there was no way he would wear a bathing suit like that and she found it amusing that the clerk was trying to sell it to him. "It would expose more of your body in public than you're used to. You are a prude when it comes to exposure of the human body."

Already irritated with his girlfriend and her fierce independence, Booth saw the skimpy bathing suit in her hand and felt like two could play that game. Turning back to face the clerk, Booth smiled. "I'll try it on."

Shocked, Brennan saw Booth take the swim suit from the clerk and enter the dressing room. After a while he left the room and stood before them. "So what do you think?" Booth felt a little exposed in the suit and he had no intention of buying it.

"I think that style of suit is wrong for you, Booth." His firm rectus abdominus, he external oblique, his serratus anterior were firmly on display and that was fine, but combined with his gluteus medius and his rectus femoris and he presented a fine example of an alpha male . . . her alpha male and she did not relish strange women staring at him or any part of him. "I . . . I think you look better in the suits you normally wear." His suits usually went down past his knees and that was what she wanted him to continue to wear.

Aware that he really did have a great body, he saw Brennan staring at his thighs and knew that she wasn't happy with his suit. _Well, if she's going to wear those small patches she's calling a suit then this one if fine for me._ "No, this is a good suit. I think I'll buy it."

Stunned that he would wear such a small suit Brennan felt her temper rise. "Fine, wear what you want, but I think it's a mistake."

He'd only wore the suit because she'd ridiculed him, but now he knew he had to buy it. He couldn't let her get away with calling him a prude. _Damn it!_ Holding out the suit to the clerk, Booth smiled. "I'm ready to check out."

Reluctantly, Brennan followed Booth to the front desk and after he made his purchase she bought her suits. _The next time I buy a bathing suit, it will be by myself._

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Once they were back at their hotel room, Brennan entered the bathroom to change into her bathing suit and Booth changed in the bedroom. Angry that he had bought a suit he didn't like, Booth threw his shirt and jeans on the bed along with his boxers, pulled the sales tag off of the suit and slipped it on. Turning to face the mirror, he actually like the way it showed off his stomach, but he wasn't crazy about his thighs. He worked on them, but they never filled out like he wanted them to. His trainer had told him that he was imagining things, but he'd seen some of the other guys and they just looked better. Still his body was pretty hot over all.

The bathroom door opened and closed and Booth turned to face Brennan in her new suit. Only it wasn't the suit she had worn in the shop. This one was a two piece navy swim suit that had more material and yet somehow looked sexier. "Wow, I love that suit. It makes your eyes sparkle and well . . . you're beautiful."

A faint rosy blush on her cheeks, Brennan slowly turned around so he could see the rest of the suit. "I really liked this suit better, but when you told me I couldn't buy the other one . . . well, you know I don't like people to tell me what to do."

Embarrassed that he'd over reacted and put her on the spot, Booth did the only thing he could do. "I'm sorry, Bones . . . it's just that you're so beautiful and I was afraid that so many guys were going to be coming on to you and I'd get bent out of shape . . . you know me . . . I would and then well . . . I really am sorry. You have the right to wear what you want . . . of course you do."

Relieved that they were no longer fighting over her bathing suit, Brennan stepped closer and placed her hands on his neck. "I may have over reacted too . . . you aren't really going to wear this swimming suit are you?" Brennan was also afraid that her boyfriend was going to get too much attention and that made her anxious. After all he really was a fine specimen of an alpha male . . . her alpha male.

"Well, I have that old suit I brought just in case I couldn't find a new one I like." Booth smiled when he saw the look of relief on his girlfriend's face. _So I'm not the only jealous shit in this relationship. Thank God._

Brennan stepped back and over to the dresser. Removing the Hawaiian print bathing suit from one of the drawers, Brennan handed it to him. "Thank you."

After he took the suit from her, he moved towards the bathroom. "I'll change and we can go to the beach."

"Wait, you don't have to leave the room to change." Brennan admired the way his gluteus maximus looked in the suit and she felt a little aroused. "We are in a relationship and I have seen you nude."

Slowly turning, Booth looked at Brennan and shook his head. "If I change in here, we may not make it to the beach."

"Then we won't make it to the beach." Brennan hadn't really wanted to go on vacation, but now that she had, she planned to enjoy herself. "At least not today."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonesology End of Summer Pop-Up Fan Fic Challenge.

(After "The Hole in the Heart")

Prompt: Day at the Beach

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

They didn't make it to the beach on the first three days of their vacation. They'd gone to the store for swimming suits, but so far they hadn't actually used them. Once they'd gone back to their hotel room, they'd lost all interest in the beach.

After three days of joyful bliss, Booth told Brennan that they'd have to go to the beach at least once. He knew that their friends were going to ask them what they'd done on vacation and having sex the whole vacation wasn't the answer Booth wanted to give them. Not that he thought that was a bad way to spend his vacation, but he didn't want to stoke the dirty minds at the Lab, especially Angela's and let's face it, Brennan was a terrible liar.

"I don't care if they know we just had sex." Brennan didn't really want to leave the room. She was doing exactly what she wanted to do and sand, sun and dirty salty water didn't really seem that much fun to her. Not when she had Booth to entertain her.

After slipping on his Hawaiian print swim suit, Booth checked his bag and found a bottle of sun screen and a pair of flip flops. "Come on Bones. We'll swim, get some sun, and maybe eat at a food truck . . . the usual tourist things. It'll be fun."

Reluctantly, Brennan pulled on her navy blue swim suit and rummaged in her bag for a big floppy hat and some sandals. "If you insist then I guess we can spend the afternoon at the beach . . . I think we should eat out this evening too. Perhaps that will satisfy the prurient minds you're so worried about."

"That's the ticket, Bones." Booth turned and saw Brennan pouting. Not an expression he was familiar with on her, but he thought she looked adorable." We'll do that too then we can spend the rest of our vacation in bed. Okay? Just go along with my plan."

Determined to get the day over with, Brennan pulled the hat on and glanced at their unmade bed. "Alright, as long as you have a plan for after today."

Amused, Booth laughed and dropped some cash in her canvas bag just in case they needed it. "Yeah, if you want to call that a plan . . . let's go and please stop acting like I'm punishing you or something . . . this is going to be fun, you'll see."

"We'll see." Before she followed him out of the room, Brennan checked to make sure she had their room key in her bag as well as the sun screen, two large towels and two bottles of water. She just hoped Booth didn't insist they stay all afternoon.

Ooooooooooooooooo

The sun was brutally hot and Booth rented an umbrella to use on the sand. Once he had that set up and the large towels were opened and lying in the shade, Booth sat down, found the bottle of sun screen and patted the towel next to him. "Come on . . . I'll put this lotion on you and then you can do that for me . . . it's hot enough to fry an egg."

Once she was settled on the towel, Brennan allowed Booth to cover her skin with the lotion. His hands were warm and just a little bit too stimulating. "Your touch is very soothing, Booth." Her eyes closed, she felt him smooth the lotion on her back. "Very soothing."

The last thing he wanted for Brennan was for her to get a sunburn, so he tried to make sure he didn't miss any patches of skin. Satisfied, he'd covered everything not under the suit, he patted her hip. "Thanks . . . okay, I'm done." Leaning over he pulled her over against his chest and kissed her neck. "I think you're safe from the sun." After a few kisses, he stood up and tried to pull her to her feet. "Come on, Bones. Let's go swimming."

"Booth, you need some sun screen too." Brennan resisted his attempt to move her to her feet. "Come sit back down. I won't take too long."

Reluctantly, Booth sat back down. "I don't really burn. I just get dark that's all."

"Nonsense." Brennan squeezed lotion on her hands and began to move the lotion over his shoulders. "Anyone can get sunburn under the right conditions. The sun appears to be exceptionally bright today."

Booth closed his eyes and decided he didn't mind Brennan moving his hands over his skin. It was definitely a nice way to spend some time. Once she was satisfied that he was protected, she closed the bottle and placed it in the bag. "Alright, I'm . . ."

"Great." Booth immediately stood up and pulled Brennan to her feet. "Okay race you to the water . . . 1, 2, 3 . . . go." With that he sprinted towards the waves.

Outraged, Brennan threw off her hat down on the towels and raced after him. "Booth, you didn't give me ample warning . . . you cheater." Arriving behind him, Brennan wadded out into the water. "You didn't win because that wasn't a fair race."

Moving out into the water, Booth laughed. "It was too. I warned you."

The water the temperature of blood, Brennan didn't think the water very refreshing. Wading out into deeper water, she found the water to be a little cooler, but just a little. "You know water assessments in the area show excessive bacteria and fish tissue . . ."

"Stop Bones." Booth didn't want his girlfriend to gross him out and make him want to leave the water. "Just don't. . . . We'll take really good showers when we get back to the room and we'll burn our swim suits, but for now I want to play in the water . . . okay?"

Used to Booth's ways, Brennan smiled. "I don't think we need to burn our swim suits, especially since mine cost $145."

Shocked, Booth stared at her suit. "$145 . . . you're kidding me. My suit cost me $45."

Brennan shrugged her shoulders. "That is irrelevant."

Their conversation too serious, Booth lunged towards his girlfriend and pulled her up onto his shoulder. "Irrelevant my ass."

As he waded into deeper water, Brennan protested. "Booth, put me down . . . Booth stop it and put me down."

Suddenly letting her go, Booth watched her slide down his body and sink out of sight under the water. He laughed until she didn't reappear. "Shit . . . Bones . . ."

Diving under the water, he tried to see, but the water clarity was horrible. Surfacing, he wildly looked around until he heard her laughing behind him. Turning quickly, Booth growled. "Oh . . . so that's funny huh?"

Booth lunged at her causing her to shriek with laughter as she slipped by him. "Ha . . . I was prepared this time."

Standing up, Booth stared at his Bones. "Come here."

"No." Brennan decided that she was fine where she was. "I don't think so."

His eyes boring into her, Booth finally shrugged his shoulders. "Fine." Moving he was soon floating on his back. "Play by yourself then."

Surprised, Brennan watched him float for a few minutes and decided to move closer after all. "You aren't angry are you?"

The water bumping him around, Booth smiled. "Nah, of course not . . . you were playing." Her silence made him open his eyes and stare at her. Worried about her expression, Booth stood up. "Bones, stop worrying about doing the wrong thing. We're friends, remember? I know you were playing okay? I was playing too. We didn't do anything wrong."

"We argued at the swim shop." Brennan did worry about their relationship. If their attempt at a personal relationship failed, she worried that it would destroy their friendship. "It seemed to be serious though that hadn't been my intention."

Booth moved closer and placed his hands on her arms. "Hey, we argue all the time . . . it's what we do . . . personally, I'd worry if we stopped bickering."

Her hands on his chest, Brennan let the waves move her against his body. "I want this to work."

"And I do too." Booth kissed her. "I've had enough of the beach for the day. Want to go back to our room. We can take a shower and afterward maybe . . . um . . . fool around?"

Brennan returned his kiss. "Yes, I think that is an excellent plan . . . we can fool around in the shower too."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonesology End of Summer Pop-Up Fan Fic Challenge.

(After "The Hole in the Heart")

Prompt: Sunburn

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

On the fifth day of their vacation, Booth persuaded Brennan to go for a walk along the Virginia Beach Boardwalk after breakfast. He didn't really have a plan or want to see anything in particular, but he was restless and he wanted to burn off some of his excessive energy. His normal routine included jogging every morning, but since he and Brennan were on vacation, he'd skipped that routine and he was feeling a little guilty about it.

The morning sun was a brilliant white orb in the sky and Brennan remembered to bring her hat. She'd also used sun block to protect her skin. Booth bought a baseball cap from the gift shop in their hotel and tried to skip using her sun block. After Brennan had fussed at him, he'd slathered on a little of the sun block, but he hated the smell and skimped a lot. "I was in Iraq and Afghanistan and I didn't use sun block most of the time when I was there."

Brennan ran her gaze down and up his body and then finally shook her head. "Which means you risked future cases of skin cancer."

"Hey, don't jinx me like that." Booth hated to think of cancer let alone talk about it. His brain tumor had scared the hell out of him and the thought of more just made his skin crawl.

Capturing his hand with her hand, Brennan moved closer to her boyfriend as they walked down the boardwalk. "I'm not jinxing you, Booth. I'm just concerned. You need to take better care of yourself."

Booth squeezed her hand and smiled. "I do . . . I am. Don't worry about me, okay. I'm not going to drop dead on you anytime soon. We've got too much to catch up on, so there is no way I'm leaving you until we've had our 30 or 40 years."

"40 or 50 years." Brennan didn't think 30 years would be enough.

He placed his arm around her shoulders as they kept walking. "That's what I meant, 40 or 50 years."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

The Virginia Boardwalk is 3 miles long and after they'd reached the end, Booth and Brennan turned to walk back. The sunlight had started to become rather scorching and Booth realized that he probably should have used more sun screen after all. Moving his baseball cap around, he moved the bill so it covered his face instead of his neck. His legs were fine since he was wearing jeans, but his t-shirt wasn't protecting his arms at all.

Brennan noticed Booth's red cheeks and arms and worried that he was getting too much sun. "Stop and let me put some sun block on your face and arms, Booth." Brennan rummaged in her bag and pulled out the bottle. Once they were moved out of the way of other pedestrians, Brennan slathered some lotion on his face, arms and the back of his hands. "I think you've got a sunburn, but this might stop it from getting worse."

As she slathered on the lotion, Booth knew that she was right and he was about to get one his partner's 'I told you so' lectures which he wasn't in the mood for. Once she'd placed the bottle back in her bag, he pulled her into his embrace and kissed her. "How about lunch? We can get out of the sun and cool off." He kissed her once more and moved his hands so they rested on her hips. "Then we can go back to our room and maybe watch a movie." Another kiss. "Or just do whatever you want to do."

She knew he was trying to change the topic and frankly she didn't mind. "Sounds like a good idea." Brennan moved their kisses into something a little deeper until they were both breathless. "I might have an idea or two."

"Good." Booth released her and placed her hand in his hand. Moving towards a likely restaurant, Booth grinned. "Good."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Once they were back in the hotel room, Booth removed his t-shirt and hat and faced the mirror in the bathroom. His cheeks were still red and his arms were too. _Great!_

She heard his muttering in the bathroom and poked her head through the open doorway, saw his plight and knew how to help him. "Take a cool shower Booth and gently remove the sun screen from your skin. Once you're done we can put some Noxzema on your burned skin. That will mitigate some of the damage."

"Isn't that that white goop you put on your face to take off makeup?" Booth wasn't sure he liked the idea of that stuff on his skin.

Her alpha male was balking and she wasn't going to let him. "Yes, but it has other uses too. You don't want to suffer from sunburn do you? It might make intercourse awkward for you later."

His finger lightly touching his reddened arm, Booth swore softly at the discomfort. "Damn it!" Resigned, Booth turned his gaze upon his girlfriend. "I guess you're right." After he kicked off his shoes, removed his socks, his pants and his underwear, Booth moved over to the bathtub. "This isn't fair you know. I don't usually burn."

Amused, Brennan watched him step into the tub. "My father used to tell me that life isn't fair." Her expression turned sad and Booth knew she was thinking about her childhood. "Hey, don't do that Bones . . . we can't fix the past, so why dwell on it? . . . hey I got an idea . . . want to join me in the tub?"

Brennan laughed. "No I do not. I don't need a shower and we need to get your sunburn taken care of as soon as possible or you're not going to like the consequences."

Disappointed, Booth frowned, moved the curtain closed and turned on the water. "Party pooper."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonesology End of Summer Pop-Up Fan Fic Challenge.

(After "The Hole in the Heart")

Prompt: Broken air conditioner

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

They arrived back in D.C. from their vacation to a city that seemed to be cooking inside a fiery furnace. The temperatures were in the mid-nineties and factoring in the humidity, well, let's just say no one ventured outside unless they had too.

Unfortunately for Booth and Brennan, they soon had too.

They'd arrived back from Virginia Beach that evening and gone to bed late. Their phones incessant chattering woke them up at the God awful hour of four-thirty in the morning and they both scrambled to get dressed and to the crime scene as soon as possible. Desperate for coffee, Booth swung by the Royal Diner to pick up two large coffees. One for his partner and one for himself. While he was there he also bought four apple fritters that had just been made. He hadn't realized he was hungry until the smell hit him in the diner.

Hurrying back to his truck, Booth handed Brennan their coffee and the bag of fritters through her open window and rushed around the SUV to slide in to the driver's side. Once he was back on the road, he found negotiating the streets was a breeze since traffic was light. At least something was going their way.

Once they were at the crime scene, Brennan helped Cam prepare the body to be removed from the scene while Booth interviewed the man who'd found the body. The poor man was still trembling and so far had thrown up twice, much to the annoyance of Booth who hated to be around people who upchucked. It made him gag and he was definitely unhappy about it.

Of course, he had to remind himself that it wasn't exactly normal to come across a body lying in the park with its chest cut open, the heart removed and placed on the victim's forehead. _God I hate lunatics and their damn messages. Couldn't just kill the guy . . . Oh no, let's turn it into a damn creep show. Bastard!_

The sun came up and with it the sweltering heat. The white molten orb above them, blazed down on them as they tried to hurry to remove the body from the park. The stench from the body grew as the temperatures did and finally for some relief, Booth retreated to his truck. Once he was in the SUV, he flipped on the A/C and waited for it to give him some cool relief. As the seconds stretched by and the air seemed to get hotter instead of colder, Booth stared in disbelief at the air vents on the console.

His hands frantically waving in front of them, he felt the hot air on his hands and that forced him to use the controls on the panel. Much to his frustration, he soon realized that there was nothing he could do to get it cooler in the truck, his A/C was broke. _Damn it! Why now . . . Why not in December? Fuck!_

With no other options open to him, he rolled down all four windows in the truck, started it and moved the SUV so it was parked under some trees in deep shade and exited his truck. Once outside he removed his tie and jacket and placed them inside the truck. It might look unprofessional, but damn if he was going to sweat like a used car salesman doing business in an Amish neighborhood.

Brennan had noticed Booth move his SUV and when she took a break to get a drink of water, she retrieved a bottle from his truck. "If you're hot Booth, why not sit in the truck with the A/C on?"

Leaning against his truck, Booth sighed. "The A/C is broke. That's why I moved it under the trees. It's going to be a hot trip back to the Lab and the Hoover."

Since she had experience working in sub-tropical locations, Brennan wasn't too concerned. "It's alright. We both have worked in hotter places than this."

Desperately trying not to make a snappish comment, Booth just shrugged his shoulders. He may have served in Iraq and Afghanistan, but he wasn't there now and he wanted A/C like most people who lived in the southern part of the United States. He loved air conditioning and in the summer he considered it essential. His apartment was an old one and it didn't have central air, but he had a window unit in his bedroom and he used it.

After she drank her water, Brennan moved back over to the body and squatted down next to Cam. "Booth says the A/C is broke in the truck."

"Oh no!" Cam glanced around and saw Booth fanning himself with an old newspaper. "Booth is not happy I'm sure. The last time his air conditioner went out in his apartment he stayed in mine until he could get it replaced. He was working on a case and it took him two days before he could find the time to go and buy a new one. The man hates to sleep in a hot room."

"When was this?" Brennan wanted to know when Booth had slept in Cam's apartment. "Why didn't he ask me if he could stay in my apartment?"

Uncomfortable with the turn in the conversation, Cam sighed. "When he first came back from Afghanistan . . . before Hannah moved in with him. He slept in the guest bedroom. We're just friends."

"Oh, I see." And Brennan did understand too. "Well, if his air conditioner breaks in his apartment he knows he can stay in mine now. I have central air conditioning. It's quite efficient."

Grateful that Brennan wasn't the type of person to suspect people of ulterior motives, Cam nodded her head. "Mine has central air too. Booth's apartment is so old, it's amazing he has indoor plumbing."

Amused, Brennan snorted. "That's true." The body ready for transportation, Brennan stood up and waited for Cam to give the techs instructions for the removal. Once Cam was done, Brennan picked up her kit and moved over to where Booth was standing. "I'm ready to go if you are."

Booth removed his handkerchief from his pants pocket and mopped his glistening forehead. "Thank God. Do you want to change clothes before we leave? Those coveralls are probably hot."

Thinking it over Brennan nodded her head. "Do you still have my sports bag in the back of your truck? I think I have a pair of jeans and a blouse in there."

Booth opened the back of the truck, placed her kit inside, removed her bag and handed it to her. "Here you go."

Once she was in the back seat with her bag, Brennan stripped off her coveralls while Booth sat on the front seat of the truck and watched her in the rear-view mirror. Now that they were in a relationship, he didn't have to pretend not to watch her anymore. Once she was in her bra and panties, Booth turned around and smiled. "Need any help there, Bones?"

Her eyes twinkling, Brennan chuckled. "No, I'm pretty sure I know how to dress, but thank you for your offer."

Amused, Booth flashed her a grin. "Had to try . . . when we get back I'm going to take this piece of junk to the shop and sign out for another one." Once she had changed into her jeans and blouse, Booth waited for her to come up front and sit with him. "Let's stop and get a snow cone on the way back. I think we passed a snow cone shop about four miles down the road. I need a snow cone."

"Cherry." Brennan thought it sounded wonderful. "I would like a cherry one."

Once they were out of the park and on the road, Booth licked his lips. "I think cherry would be good too. Thank God for snow cones on a hot day."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.

A/N: To explain my joke: The more traditional groups of Amish do not permit electricity or telephones in their homes. They also do not own or operate automobiles. They often use horses and buggies on the road in the areas that they live in. (Of course if you have to explain a joke it usually isn't considered amusing.)

Snow cones are paper cones or foam cups filled with shaved ice. The ice is topped with a flavored syrup.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonesology End of Summer Pop-Up Fan Fic Challenge.

Prompt: Ice Cream

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Being pregnant had turned out to be an adventure for Brennan and her mate. She had read a lot of different books on pregnancy to prepare herself, but she hadn't counted on her emotions being so volatile. The books had warned of mood swings, but she had assumed she could control them. Apparently that was just hubris.

"Booth, you eat too many sweets." Brennan was annoyed that she hadn't had any influence on his diet. "You eat candy and cookies. You eat pie and a lot of meat. You eat way too much bread. Your cereal is a child's cereal. You're going to die young with a diet like that. It's irresponsible of you to behave in that manner when you know you're going to be a father again. You aren't thinking of Parker or our baby or . . . or me." Her voice had risen with each sentence until she was almost shouting at the end.

Astonished, Booth looked up from his bowl of cereal and stared in wonder at his girlfriend. "Bones, you can't tell me what to eat. I exercise and I'm in good health . . ."

"Good health?" Brennan was so angry that Booth wasn't listening to her that she felt her heart rate increase. She had his best interests in her thoughts and he didn't care. "Exercise doesn't make up for your diet of sugar and meat."

He was by his very nature an impatient man with a quick temper, but Booth knew that arguing with Brennan about his diet was a circular argument that would never end. Calmly, he stood up, poured the rest of the cereal in his bowl in the trash, placed the bowl in the dishwasher and left the room.

Not sure why she had verbally attacked Booth like that, Brennan debated about finding him to apologize when she heard the front door open and close. Ashamed she had forced her boyfriend to leave the apartment before he'd finished eating his breakfast, she started to cry.

Ooooooooooooooooo

"I think Booth is going to leave me." Brennan was sitting in the break room with Angela sipping a cup of hot tea.

Shocked, Angela placed her glass of juice on the coffee table and turned to face her friend. "What? . . . Why? What makes you think that?"

Her cheeks a scarlet color, Brennan stared at her cup. "I shouted at him this morning and he left the apartment. He didn't even try to argue with me. He just left me . . . I've been disagreeable with him for the last three weeks and it appears I've started to shout at him."

Filled with worry, Angela placed her hand on Brennan's thigh. "What did he do to make you so angry?"

"Nothing." Brennan was so embarrassed. "He was eating cereal and working on a crossword puzzle. He was eating a bowl of Fruit Loops. That cereal is not the type of cereal he should be eating and . . . and I thought about his diet and I . . . he's going to leave me. I'm forcing him to leave me."

Sad that Brennan was going through such emotional turmoil, Angela patted her knee. "Brennan, he's not going to leave you just because you're fussing at him over cereal. He loves you and he knows you're pregnant . . . your pregnancy is creating havoc with your emotions and he knows that and so do you."

Brennan shook her head. "I'm not very good when it comes to personal relationships . . . I'm certain Booth has had enough of me and he's going to leave me."

Unable to assure her friend, Angela knew she had a phone call to make.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Booth.

 _Hey, I just talked to Brennan and she thinks you're going to leave her._

Shocked, Booth almost dropped his phone. "What? Why would she think that? I don't understand."

 _She says she yelled at you this morning over cereal. She says she's been shouting at you and she thinks you've had enough of her._

A little confused, Booth stared at his Bobble-head Bobby. "She's pregnant. She's just over emotional that's all. We didn't argue. I left so we wouldn't argue and to give her time so she could calm down before she went to work. That doesn't mean I'm going to leave her for Christ's sake."

 _I know that and you know that, but Brennan doesn't know that._

Booth sighed. "I knew this wasn't going to be easy . . . okay, I'll handle it. Thanks for the heads up."

 _Good luck._

Oooooooooooooooooooo

After work, Brennan noticed Booth's truck in the parking garage when she pulled into her spot. He'd been trapped in budgetary meetings and she had been teaching classes for most of the day, so she'd barely had time to talk to him. He had tried to call her and that had started a game of phone tag that neither one of them really won. After her third call, he'd stepped out of his meeting to assure her that they were fine and that they would talk that evening.

As soon as she entered the apartment, she'd smelled some delicious aromas in the air. Salivating, she moved into the kitchen and found Booth grating some cheese over a platter of pasta and marinara sauce. "That smells so good."

Pleased to see her, Booth smiled at her. "Hey, I was hoping you'd get here soon. I'm already for dinner. You hungry?"

Pulling her jacket off, Brennan slipped it in on the back of one of the kitchen chairs. "Yes, I am . . . Booth . . ."

"Look Bones, about this morning . . . don't worry when we don't agree about stuff. That's going to happen." Booth placed two plates and forks on the table. He pulled out the chair and waited for Brennan to sit down. "Hell as much as we normally bicker, I'm amazed we haven't done more since we started living together. We're like oil and vinegar . . . I'm the vinegar by the way . . . and we need to shake the bottle sometimes so we can mix . . . okay?"

His metaphors were always an adventure in language, but most of the time she understood him. "Yes . . . I've been overly emotional lately. Hopefully that will lessen as my pregnancy progresses."

After he placed two glasses of iced tea on the table as well as the platter of pasta, Booth sat down next to her. "My diet isn't what you want it to be, I know that, but I'm forty years old and it is what it is. I'm willing to make a few changes, but not a lot and you're just going to have to accept it."

Brennan nodded her head. "Yes of course . . . if you will increase your vegetable intake and lessen some of the fats and meats in your diet, it might improve your chances to live longer."

His hand reached out and covered her hand. "I'll try, but's that all I'll promise . . . Bones this morning when I left it wasn't because I was angry. I left because I didn't want to argue with you and that was a mistake. We need to talk things out and . . . I didn't mean to make you anxious. That was a mistake. If I get angry with you I'll tell you and you can tell me when you're angry with me. I'm not leaving you. Not now not ever."

A warm feeling flooded her body and Brennan's cheeks turned a rosy pink. "Alright. I understand."

Once he released her hand, Booth picked up his fork. "Don't fill up completely. I have ice cream for dessert."

Wary, Brennan glanced at the freezer. "What kind of ice cream?"

His eyes twinkling, Booth gave her his best charm smile. "Coconut . . . your favorite."

"Oh Booth." She had just fussed at him about his diet and he had bought her ice cream. She knew he was incorrigible and that was something she'd have to live with. "I love coconut ice cream."

Aware that Brennan was torn between fussing at him and appreciating the dessert, Booth decided to put a positive spin on it. "I know, that's why I bought it instead of chocolate. I did buy some chocolate sprinkles though."

"Booth . . ." Brennan paused and saw his soft brown eyes twinkling at her waiting for her to react and she knew he was pulling her rope. "You're so bad."

Booth guffawed. "I know and you love me for it."

"I do Booth." And she really did.

Ooooooooooooooo

Bet you thought I'd never get to the prompt. Let me know what you think of my story. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonesology End of Summer Pop-Up Fan Fic Challenge.

Prompt: Pool Party

Thank you for reviewing my story. Thank you.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Hodgins' invitation was hand delivered to Brennan. "Hey Dr. B, Angela and I are going to have a pool party. We hope you can come."

"I'll ask Booth, but he may decline." Brennan didn't want to go to a pool party and she had every intention of talking Booth out of going. It never crossed her mind to not tell him about the party.

Ever the optimist, Hodgins shifted his feet and glanced at the rest of the invitations in his hand. "I hope he doesn't. I'm going to have a band and there is going to be plenty to eat. We're thinking barbeque and maybe a seafood boil . . . oh, and I'll make sure there are plenty of vegetarian dishes."

Brennan was starting to feel a little self-conscious about her pregnancy and she thought a swim suit would be too revealing. She had noticed the slight bulge in her stomach had grown in the last few weeks and the last thing she wanted to do was wear a swim suit. "We'll see. I'll let you know if we can come."

Disappointed in her lack of enthusiasm, Hodgins nodded his head. "Okay." Turning on his heels, he left the office to deliver the rest of his invitations.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Booth found the invitation on the kitchen table that evening. "Oh a party. I may have to go buy a new swim suit. I never did buy one to replace the one I usually use and I sure as hell can't wear the one I bought in Virginia Beach."

His enthusiasm a little surprising, Brennan placed the lid on her pot of risotto and turned to face her boyfriend. "You want to go? Why?"

Taken a little aback by her sharp tone of voice, Booth placed the invitation back down on the table. "Hodgins and Angela are our friends and he's going to have a band. He's rich, so it might be a good band . . . what's wrong . . . don't you want to go?"

Brennan shook her head. "It's just that I don't have an appropriate swimming costume. I can't wear any that I own now that my stomach has increased in girth."

Booth glanced at her small baby bump and frowned. "It's just a bump. Wear the one you bought in Virginia Beach and wear a t-shirt over it. Problem solved."

Her hand on her stomach, Brennan felt cornered. She wasn't about to admit that she was feeling vain enough to worry about exposing her bare stomach for the world to see. "Well . . . perhaps."

Her hesitation confusing him, Booth moved closer and placed his hands on her wrists. "If you don't want to go then we won't go. Just tell me what you want to do." He had noticed that she kept rubbing her stomach and he realized that she might be nervous about her body changing shape. He wasn't used to her being insecure about the way she looked and it was a little disturbing.

"No we'll go." She hated to be a party pooper and Booth really seemed to want to go. Besides, she had known her body was going to go through a transformation. She just hadn't counted on having to wear a swim suit while she was pregnant. "It's fine."

Still not sure, Booth hesitated and pulled her into his arms. "Hey, you are a beautiful woman and that little bump just makes you more beautiful. You're practically a goddess when you wear a swim suit, all curves and um . . . you are so damn hot . . . yeah. I'll have to beat off the guys with a stick, even now."

A t-shirt would probably help her, so she kissed him and smiled. "I hardly think that will be necessary, but thank you for the compliment."

"Any time Bones." Booth released her from his embrace and stared at the pot on the stove. "Um . . . what are we having for dinner?"

Amused at the worried expression on his face, Brennan leaned over and opened the oven to reveal a baking chicken and some roasting vegetables.

Relieved that he was going to eat more than rice, Booth smiled. "Looks good."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

The day of the party came and the couple arrived early. Booth brought a bottle of wine and handed it to Hodgins. "Here you go." Booth looked around the pool and found it to be bigger than the one at Brennan's apartment complex. "Wow, nice pool Bug Boy."

Amused, Hodgins grinned. "Yeah, I had to have it retiled last year. Its fifty years old. I had an outdoor kitchen added while I was at it. I think the contractor did a nice job."

Brennan glanced at the guests that were already there and was relieved to find that she recognized most of them. All of the guests worked at the Lab except for Booth and two other FBI agents plus Marcus Geier. "Where's Angela?"

Hodgins placed the bottle under his arm and pointed at the back door. "She's putting down Michael Vincent for his nap."

Claiming two chaise lounge close to the back door, Booth placed Brennan's bag on one of them and sat down on the other one. "These will do. They're partially in the shade, so we won't have to worry about getting too much sun."

With a roll of her eyes, Brennan moved over to the chaise and sat down. "If you would wear sun screen the sunlight wouldn't worry you so much."

Booth chose to ignore her admonishment, removed his shirt, stood up and laid the shirt on his chair. "I'm going in . . . you want to join me?"

Not ready to reveal her bump yet, Brennan shook her head. "Not yet. I'll go in later."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth stepped over to the pool and dove in. The water cooler than he'd expected, Booth broke the surface and spluttered. "Damn it's cold." Shaking his head, water flew from his hair as Booth laughed. "Bones come in. I need you to warm me up."

"I don't think so, Booth." Brennan watched her boyfriend as he moved to his back and floated in the crystal clear water. _It does look inviting though._

Angela stepped out of the back door and saw her friend sitting by herself. Sitting down next to her, she smiled. "I'm glad you talked Booth into coming. It's not going to be a big party and he should know most of the people that were invited. We invited Sweets, but he hasn't arrived yet . . . Why are you sitting in the shade? I have more chairs around the pool."

Slowly shaking her head, Brennan glanced at her floating partner. "Booth as usual doesn't want to where sun screen. The shade will protect him when he isn't in the water."

Rolling her eyes, Angela stood up. "Well, I have to circulate." Holding her baby monitor in her hand, Angela made sure the volume was up so she could hear it. "I hired a sitter for Michael Vincent, but . . . well you know how it is."

Her hand on her stomach, Brennan nodded her head. _I may soon._

Oooooooooooooo

Brennan hadn't had any intention of entering the pool at all until Agent Perotta dove into the pool and swam over to where Booth was floating. Observing the Agent near her boyfriend, Brennan couldn't fail to notice the bikini clad blond grab Booth's shoulders and dunk him under the water. His outrage was voiced when he surfaced and grabbed the other agent. After he'd dunked her, he waited for her to surface and shook a finger at her. Perotta laughed and slung her blond hair around to fling some of the water from her hair.

Very annoyed at the younger agent, Brennan removed her t-shirt, stepped over to the pool and dove in. Once she was near her boyfriend, she placed her arm around his shoulders and stared at Agent Perotta. "I see you were invited to the party."

Payton was aware that Brennan didn't really like her, but she didn't take it personally. "Yes. It's a lovely pool."

Booth placed his arm around Brennan's waist and stood up to steady both of them in the water. "Hodgins said he just had it remodeled."

A splash near the younger agent caused her to look over her shoulder. Spying a friend of hers, she smiled at Booth. "Have fun." Turning she swam over to where Marcus was and greeted him.

Surprised, Brennan stared as Marcus captured Perotta's hands and they both talked while they stood in the pool. "Is Marcus dating Agent Perotta?"

Booth pulled Brennan around so that she was facing him and kissed her. "She is. I see you decided to remove your t-shirt, good for you."

"You just want to show off my pregnancy." Brennan was aware that Booth loved to look at her baby bump and he even talked to it at night. "What you see is a manifestation of your virility and it makes you proud to show me off."

Booth pulled her closer and placed his forehead against her forehead. "No . . . you're wrong. What I'm doing is showing off my very sexy partner and her beautiful body that only I get to touch because we're in a monogamous relationship."

His words spoken so softly and so lovingly, Brennan smiled at him. "Well, no one else gets to touch you carnally either."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonesology End of Summer Pop-Up Fan Fic Challenge.

Prompt: Fireflies

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones, not even a little bit.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Brennan fell in love with the National Geographic Channel much to Booth's annoyance. Before they became a couple, she had always ridiculed his love of television and sports on television in particular, but as she became accustomed to being around a television, she had discovered a few channels that she found to be worthy of her time and the National Geographic Channel was her favorite.

As a rule they took turns selecting the evening's entertainment if they had time to watch anything. If Brennan chose something that Booth hated, he could always watch the television in his bedroom in his apartment. When they were at her apartment they were limited to the one television that Booth had taken out of one of her closets and set up in the living room. If he didn't like what Brennan chose he could either watch it anyway or use the lap top and watch something else online.

After a long day of trying to track down a possible suspect in a double homicide, Booth was almost too tired to move. After they got home and ate some takeout pizza, he decided that he would just watch whatever Brennan chose for the evening. _Fireflies . . . God save me._ "You're going to watch a special on fireflies?"

Her gaze glued on the television, Brennan nodded her head. "Yes, this is quite fascinating. I remember capturing fireflies as a child and placing them in a jar. Now I feel guilty that I did that . . . they really are quite interesting."

Booth rubbed his gritty eyes and slumped further down on the couch. "I grew up in Philadelphia. We didn't have fireflies . . . at least I don't remember any."

Sympathetic towards his childhood, Brennan patted his knee. "My home was in the suburbs, so we had a lot of woodland in the area. Fireflies hibernate underground during the winter or in the bark of trees."

His eyes closed, Booth nodded his head. "That's nice." After a while he was lulled to sleep by the quiet voice of the narrator on the television.

Brennan soon heard a soft snore come from her boyfriend and to make him more comfortable, she placed an afghan over him. Once the show was over, she stood up, moved his legs up onto the couch, removed his shoes, made sure he was completely covered and went to bed.

Ooooooooooooooo

The next evening, as Brennan got ready for bed, Booth stepped into the bedroom and turned off the overhead light. "Booth, I'm not ready for bed yet."

Ignoring her protest, Booth held up two glow sticks and wove them around so that the light from the lighted sticks created a pattern in the semi-dark room.

Puzzled, Brennan stared at her boyfriend and wondered what he was up to. "What are you doing?"

Amused, Booth flourished the lighted sticks and laughed. "I'm using bio . . . bioluminescence . . . . I think that's right . . . any way whatever it is, I'm using it for sexual selection . . . you know like your fireflies."

Unexpected and so funny, Brennan laughed while Booth stepped closer weaving his glow sticks around his body. "The firefly's display provides potential mates with information about their quality as a mate. Is that what you are doing?"

Booth twirled his glowing sticks around his chest and then down his sides to his thighs and back up. "Is it working?"

His sense of humor sometimes outrageous to her, Brennan slowly moved across the room until she was standing before her mate. "Yes, I think it is. Your signals are very intense and very interesting."

Tossing the sticks on the dresser, Booth pulled Brennan into his arms. "Well . . . that's good. That's very good." His hands cupped her hips. "I want to make sure my mate sees me as the best choice. Am I the best choice?" Booth kissed her and smiled waiting for her answer.

The only light in the room coming from the glow sticks on the dresser and the night light plugged in to the wall near the bathroom door, Brennan pressed her hands against his chest and chuckled. "You are definitely the right choice, Booth. You belong to me and only me."

Surprised, Booth stared at his girlfriend and wondered at the changes in his partner. His strong, independent partner was staking a claim to him and it really made him feel wanted and loved. "So I belong to you? I thought you didn't believe in that kind of thing."

Brennan kissed him and moved over to the dresser to retrieve a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. "My views have evolved. I don't believe you belong to me as property and I don't belong to you that way either, but you do belong to me emotionally . . . we're in a monogamous relationship and that means we are dedicated to each other and emotionally tied to each other."

His eyes following her as she moved towards the bathroom, Booth smiled. "I like that Bones. I like that a lot." After she entered the bathroom, Booth picked up his glow sticks and followed her into the room. Turning the overhead light off in the bathroom, Booth held the lighted sticks up. "I have a couple of more things I want to display."

Intrigued, Brennan turned and laughed. "This evening has turned out to be very interesting and much more entertaining than television."

Oooooooooooooooo

I hoped you liked my little story. Thanks


	8. Chapter 8

Bonesology End of Summer Pop-Up Fan Fic Challenge.

Prompt: Fourth of July / fireworks

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

"Come on Bones . . . chop chop." Booth was in a hurry and Brennan seemed to be moving in slow motion. "We still have to pick up Pops and Parker and get there before the best spots are taken. If we don't, Pops is going to be pissed off and I'm the one that's going to catch hell for it."

Annoyed, Brennan washed her hands and left the bathroom. "I had to use the bathroom, Booth. You can't rush that no matter how much of a hurry you are. If we miss the best spots blame me, I won't care."

"Well sure you won't care." Booth stood at the front door with it open, hoping that would force her to move faster. "You don't get fussed at, I do. You're pregnant with his great-granddaughter so you can't do anything wrong."

After she grabbed her canvas bag and purse, Brennan stepped past Booth out of her apartment and into the hallway. "Well since I'm rarely wrong you should be used to that by now."

His eyes rolling, Booth closed the door forcefully and turned the knob twice to make sure it was locked. "Yeah . . . I guess I am."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Hank Booth moved slowly towards the area of the park he considered his while his little family patiently followed behind him. Booth carried the large cooler while Parker carried the four lawn chairs and Brennan carried a large blanket and her canvas bag. Once they were at the perfect spot, Hank sighed and jabbed his cane at the ground. "Good, our spot is still here. The amateurs always want to be at the front of the park, but the best view is here and we're close to the restrooms."

Relieved that he could put the aluminum chairs down, Parker helped Brennan spread out the blanket while Booth set up the chairs on the edge of their spot. He moved his cooler close between the two groups of chairs and finally motioned towards his grandfather. "Okay, Pops."

Once the old man was sitting down, Booth popped open the cooler and handed him a bottle of water. "I told you we wouldn't be late and that we had plenty of time to get our spot."

"Yeah yeah." Hank took the bottle of water, opened it and drank some. "You know I like to get here early to make sure we get a good parking space and this spot."

Brennan opened the cooler and removed a bottle of water and sat down on one of the chairs. "It was my fault we were slightly delayed, Hank."

Booth shot is girlfriend a grateful look. "Let's not worry about whose fault it is. We got here and everything is fine."

Parker pulled the Frisbie from Brennan's canvas bag and implored his father. "Can we play before anyone else gets here?"

More than happy to play with his son, Booth stood up, ran out into the open area behind them and jumped up and down. "Throw it high and long."

His tongue sticking in his cheek, Parker threw the disk and watched as it sailed over his father's head. Booth jumped, but it was just too high even for him and he missed. "Ha, you missed."

A grin on his face, Booth grabbed the toy from the ground and shot it back at his son. "Yeah, well let's keep in mind that I'm only six one, not seven feet."

Parker giggled and after that he tried to fling it closer to his father. They played until Parker was panting and Booth knew his son might be overheating. "Okay stop. Time to get some water and rest."

His hand wiping the sweat from his brow, Parker nodded his head. "Okay." After he took his shoes off, the boy walked onto the blanket, retrieved a bottle of water from the cooler and flopped down on the blanket. "It sure is hot."

Hank mopped his face with a handkerchief and then the back of his neck. "I agree with you Parker, but it is what it is." While they talked a few families started to show up around them and placed blankets and chairs down in the meadow. "This place will fill up pretty quickly now. The sun will be down in about an hour and then it will get a little cooler."

Miserable with the heat, Brennan stood up. "I have to go to the bathroom." Striding across the meadow, she entered the restroom, grateful there weren't any lines.

Resting on the chair next to his grandfather, Booth used his cool bottle of water against his neck. "Man it has been so hot this summer." His eyes on Parker, he saw the boy lay down and close his eyes. "We've been running the air conditioner non-stop." Booth opened the bottle and drank some of the water. "Poor Bones. It must suck to be pregnant in the summer. When she goes out in the field she has to wear coveralls and they make her that much hotter."

Hank knew it would do no good to fuss about his granddaughter-in-law working, so he didn't respond.

Back from the rest room, Brennan sat back down on the lawn chair. "This is a good spot, Booth. It is very convenient to have the restrooms so close."

Booth handed his bottle of water to her. "Yeah, we've used this spot since I was a kid. Nana and Pops have been coming here since before I was born."

"Margaret wanted to avoid the large crowds at the front of the park." Hank watched his great grandson nap. "We found this spot by accident when Edwin was a boy. You can see the fireworks from here just fine and you can hear the symphony too. It would be louder if we were closer, but it's fine."

The meadow eventually filled up with families, but not to the point of being overcrowded. The sun went down and the symphony on the stage setup across the park started to play. Booth talked Brennan into moving to the blanket where they could lay side by side and watch the stars.

"I told you it would be better once the sun went down." The sky dark with a white lace of stars overhead, Brennan moved closer towards Booth and rested her head on his shoulder, his arm around her.

Parker abruptly awoke from his nap, stood up and announced in a loud voice. "I got to go to the bathroom."

Hank stood up and reached for the boy's hand. "You and me too, Sport."

Once they were gone, Booth moved so he could look down at his girlfriend. "Hi."

Amused, Brennan laughed. "Hi . . . This is nice."

Booth brushed her bangs back from her face. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Brennan stared into his soft brown eyes. "I haven't been to a fireworks display since I was a child."

He knew that she'd missed a lot of things while she was growing up and it made him sad to think about it. "I love the Fourth of July . . . fireworks and concerts . . . family . . . you're part of my family, Bones. This day is made for families to get together and celebrate our country's birthday. I . . . Are you happy? Are you happy to be part of my family?"

Her hand raised up and touched his chin. "Yes, Booth. Are you happy to be part of my family?"

As he leaned down and kissed her, Booth heard the first fireworks explode above them. "Yes . . . Happy Fourth of July Bones."

"Happy Fourth of July Booth."

Oooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonesology End of Summer Pop-Up Fan Fic Challenge.

Prompt: Barbeque

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

He'd seen it the last time he'd been in the hardware store. A barbeque grill and not just any barbeque grill either. It was a propane gas grill with infrared rear burner and infrared side burner. He'd practically drooled over it he wanted it so badly, but of course he couldn't afford it. A two thousand dollar outdoor grill was something he'd never own in this lifetime, but still it didn't hurt to look at it every time he went to the store.

Brennan had found the hardware she needed to replace the curtains in her bedroom and found Booth mooning over the grill in the outdoor grill section of the store. The look on his face as he rubbed his hands over the grill's cover made her wonder what was so wonderful about it. "Booth, I'm ready to go when you are."

Tearing his gaze from the grill of his dreams, Booth turned and smiled at his girlfriend. "Hey, have you ever seen a grill like this? . . . Look at it . . . four stainless steel burners, rear infrared rotisserie burner, high heat infrared ceramic infrared burner, a jetfire ignition system and the cool part of it is, it has night light illuminated controls and two interior halogen lights so you can see what you're doing when you grill at night. It's grill nirvana."

His enthusiasm was so infectious Brennan's smile mirrored his smile. "Where would you put it? You and I both live in an apartment."

Her words deflated his enthusiasm. "Yeah . . . you're right, besides its two thousand dollars. I can't afford something like that. If I had a spare two grand I'd stick it in Parker's college fund or start a new one for our baby . . . well a guy can dream. Come on, let's go."

If there was one thing Brennan knew, her boyfriend was a very proud man and if she offered to buy it for him, he'd get in a huff. "It does look like a nice grill . . . Well, we need to go to the grocery store after we leave here."

Booth followed Brennan down the aisle away from the grills and just before he turned the corner to move over to the cash registers, Booth took one last longing look back at the grill he desperately wanted, but couldn't have.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

They'd spent a week at his apartment and were now back at her apartment. As Booth carried in several sacks of groceries, he flipped on the overhead light and glanced around the living room to make sure everything was alright.

Brennan carried in Booth's sport bag and plopped it on the floor next to the door once she was inside the apartment. "I see Mr. Jones fixed the ceiling light. That's good."

Booth carried the bags into the kitchen, dropped them on the counters and walked back into the living room. "I forgot to tell you he called me yesterday to tell me it was fixed. He tried to call you, but you didn't answer the phone . . . I guess he didn't want to leave a message." After retrieving his bag from the front door, he carried it into the guest bedroom and dumped it near the closet. Once that was accomplished he was moving over to the kitchen to help put up the groceries when he heard Brennan make a request. "Could you check my plant on the balcony and see if it needs water?"

Changing course, he walked over to the balcony, opened it and stepped out. Shocked he stopped in his tracks and stared at the grill of his dreams sitting on the right side of the balcony. "Oh my God." Moving closer, he opened the lid, stared at the grill and realized that it was completely set up and ready to use. A noise behind him caused Booth to turn and stare at his girlfriend. "You bought this? Bones I told you I don't want you to buy me stuff especially two thousand dollar grills . . . it's too much."

Brennan slowly shook her head and stepped over next to him. "This isn't your grill. It's mine."

A little surprised, Booth turned to stare at the grill again. "Yours? . . . you don't eat meat. What are you going to do with a grill?"

Her hand on the side of the grill, Brennan chuckled. "You aren't the only one that likes barbeque Booth. I really like grilled vegetables, corn on the cob, zucchini, squash . . . those all taste so wonderful grilled. I've always wanted a grill, but I didn't know what to buy. You were staring at this one in the store and you extolled its features. I assumed it was a very good grill, so I bought it and I had it delivered and set up out here."

Suspicious, Booth's eyes bored into his girlfriend. "Is that really true?"

Opening the bottom door and examining the propane tank, Brennan nodded her head. "Of course it is. This isn't your grill, it's mine . . . Of course, you may use it whenever you like since you are living with me."

Not sure whether or not to believe her, Booth decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. "Thanks, I will. Maybe I'll run to the store and get some steaks and some corn on the cob and whatever you'd like to grill . . . baked potatoes?"

"Oh yes." Brennan was pleased that Booth had accepted her explanation. She had bought it for both of them, but he didn't really need to know that. "I love baked potatoes . . . sweet potatoes are great grilled too."

Booth patted the grill and smiled. "We are going to have a barbeque party this weekend. Just you and me and this grill."

Amused, Brennan laughed. "That's an interesting threesome, Booth."

He licked his bottom lip and turned to face Brennan. "If you have anything else you want to buy and you need my expertise, then just let me know."

Brennan closed the lid on the grill and smiled at her boyfriend. "I will."

Ooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonesology End of Summer Pop-Up Fan Fic Challenge.

(After "The Family in the Feud")

Prompt: Planting a garden

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan stood in the backyard of their new house and studied it. This was their first spring in their Mighty Hut and Brennan wanted to plant a garden. Booth had planted a cherry tree near their baby's bedroom window and someday they hoped to see that flowering tree from her window.

The yard was spacious and had a large oak tree towards the back of the property and to the left. The right side of the yard received plenty of sunlight in the morning and sat in shade in the evening. The left side of the property was in shade most of the day and wouldn't receive enough sunlight for vegetable plants to maintain a healthy growth pattern.

Curious about what Brennan was doing, Booth stepped out into the yard and slowly moved over to where she was standing. "What are you doing out here?"

With her baby monitor in her hand, Brennan turned and smiled at him. "I'm trying to determine where I should plant my garden."

Surprised, Booth stopped and placed his hands on his hips. "A garden? Do you think you have time to raise a garden?"

Puzzled, Brennan frowned at her mate. "Why wouldn't I have time to raise a few vegetables and herbs?"

"Oh I don't know, world famous forensic anthropologist working for the Jeffersonian, contracts with the FBI, the CIA and the United States Army, teacher, mentor, author, mother of a baby . . . want me to go on?" Booth didn't know how she found the time to do the things she did, but it really amazed him that she did everything she wanted to do and still had time for him and their baby. She really was amazing as far as he was concerned.

Brennan waved her hand in a dismissive manner. "Once the ground is tilled and the plants are in the ground, it would only take a few minutes of my day to keep the weeds at bay . . . growing our own vegetables and herbs would be cost effective and we would be certain that Christine isn't exposed to toxic pesticides when she eats our home grown vegetables. Plus you like to use herbs in your sauces and those herbs would be a lot better if you could use them fresh from the garden. We can also dry them and place them in jars for use during the winter months."

"Wow, you've really thought this out haven't you." Booth stepped closer to where Brennan was standing and stared at the portion of the yard she wanted to use for the garden. "I used to help my Nana with her garden, so I can help you too if you want me to."

Appreciative of his offer, Brennan slipped her arm around his arm. "Thank you. I've never raised a garden and this will be my first attempt. With your expertise, we should have a very nice garden."

Curious, Booth glanced at the tree and the amount of sun dappled ground available. "What do you want to plant? Keep in mind we don't really have enough yard to grow corn or potatoes."

"I was thinking cucumbers, tomatoes, zucchini, squash, green beans, radishes, banana peppers and whatever herbs you'd like to grow." Brennan was certain there was enough room to grow the plants she was interested in.

Booth thought about it and glanced at the patio. "We don't have to use the yard to plant herbs in. I can build some raised boxes and place them near the patio and grow the herbs in those. You can use the yard for more plants. Maybe bell peppers and a couple of watermelon plants . . . a few cabbages?"

"That's a wonderful idea, Booth." Brennan was so pleased that Booth was cooperating especially since he wasn't a huge fan of vegetables. "I think herb boxes are a great idea."

Pleased with himself, Booth nodded his head. "I have a few good ideas sometimes . . . no spinach or kale . . . I hate those things . . . oh and no brussel sprouts, yuck."

Brennan shrugged her shoulders. "I know and I won't waste my time planting them. You will eat the other vegetables I mentioned though. That is why I considered that list. I want you to eat more vegetables and you'll have an incentive to do so if the vegetables are fresh and you helped raise them."

"Sneaky Bones." Booth kissed her cheek. "You are so sneaky, but hey that's okay. As long as I get fresh herbs and a watermelon then I'm in."

Very pleased with their plans, Brennan pulled out a small notebook from her jacket pocket and started jotting down notes. "I'll make a list and we'll go to the store this afternoon. I am really looking forward to having fresh produce in our home and it will benefit all of us."

Booth thought about it and turned to scan the yard. "I think I might plant a couple of peach trees on the far left side of the yard. Fresh peaches would be awesome, don't you think so? God I love peach pie."

"Oh that's a wonderful idea, Booth." Brennan was so impressed. "We are going to have a very impressive garden."

Amused with her enthusiasm, Booth chuckled. "Well . . . we'll see. We're so busy sometimes I don't think this is going to be as easy as you think it will be, but it shouldn't keep us from trying. If we run into any trouble, we can always get Bug Boy to come over and tell us what we're doing wrong."

A cry coming from the baby monitor, Brennan thrust her notebook and pen into Booth's hand, turned and rushed towards the back door. "I'll go check on Christine. Start working on a list of what we need."

Booth watched his girlfriend run to the back door and enter the house. "Who knew a boy from Philly could have his dreams come true? Not me that's for sure."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

This is the last chapter. I have a few story ideas I'd like to work on plus I'm editing some of my older stories. Let me know what you think of this story. Thank you.


End file.
